


Handful

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Kirk's Omega [20]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22559653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Alpha!Kirk x Omega!Reader
Series: Kirk's Omega [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514180
Kudos: 6





	Handful

When you reached about 4 months, you were excited for the tiny bump that you were sporting. Kirk was even more excited, simply enjoying watching you. It seemed like he could never take his eyes off you. 

However, with the excitement came the increase of his protectiveness. Whenever any other male was within arms length, he would growl. He even got near snippy when another female coworker would hug you too tight. 

You loved that he was protective, but it was becoming harder to hang out with your other coworkers. When he growled at Leonard, you knew you needed to talk to him. You waited until one day at lunch, letting the rest of the crew go to lunch before pulling him aside. “Can I talk to you?” You asked gently. 

“Everything okay?” It was clear he was worried.

You bit your lip. “Yes, but...I’m okay.” You nodded. “It’s okay for others to get close to me you know?” 

Kirk’s jaw clenched slightly. “I just hate people getting close to you and the baby. I just want you two safe.”

“But Leonard? And the girls?” You sighed. “ _ Especially _ Leonard! He’s my brother and my doctor.” 

He cringed lightly at that. “Yeah….” He nodded slightly. “It’s just...he got so close yesterday.” He tried to defend, but you weren’t having it. 

You crossed your arms over your chest, tightening your shirt slightly over your stomach. “He’s my brother,  _ and  _ my doctor.” You repeated. 

He groaned, rubbing over his face. “I’m sorry.” Before you could respond, he cupped your face and kissed you deeply. 

Kissing him back, you smiled into it. “So, are you going to be less growly from now on?”

He rested his forehead against yours. “No promises.” His breath was heavy. 

“Keep the growling to our bedroom.” You poked him. 

He grinned. “Just the bedroom?” He pulled you close by the waist. “What about those empty conference rooms?” 

“Behave!” You smirked, slapping his chest playfully. “We don’t need anyone walking in on us.”

He scoffed. “Least of my concerns.” His eyes were dark with lust. “Just real quick?” 

You bit your lip and nodded. “Quick.” You giggled as he pulled you to a random spot and shoved you against the wall, trying to be as quiet as possible. 

* * *

“Today I find out whether I’m having a James Jr, are you coming?” You asked him one morning, pulling up your hair. “I’m twenty weeks today, so we should find out, anyways.”

“Of course I’m coming.” He smiled. “Wouldn’t miss it for the world.” He watched you get ready. 

You grinned at that. “My appointment is right before lunch.” You told him. “So, we can go from my appointment to get something to eat.”

“Sure.” He licked his lips, eager to find out what you’d be having. “Is Bones excited?”

Chuckling, you nodded and sat on the end of the bed to put your shoes on. “He is.” You agreed. “He’s hoping I have a girl so Jo will have a girl to play with in a few years.”

“That’s strangely adorable coming from him.” He laughed. 

You smiled and nodded. “I hope we’re having a boy.” You blushed.

He smiled at that, blushing too. “Me, too. I mean as long as they’re healthy.” He shrugged. 

“Agreed.” You got up and smoothed your shirt down, blushing as you felt Kirk’s eyes on you. “Behave today, Alpha.” You teased. “I’ll be in the labs today so I’ll come get you for the appointment?” 

Kirk groaned dramatically. “Finnnne.” He sighed. 

You smiled and walked out with him, knowing that the both of you couldn’t wait was thrilling. “You'll be missing this when changing diapers.” You chuckled. 

“Nah, I’ll love it all.” He smiled. “Then we’ll do it all over again down the line.” 

“Way down the line. You'll be here...I'll be wherever we get a home.” You sighed, knowing you'd hate being away from him.

“That’s alright, there’s tons of Omega’s like that.” He winced, knowing the second he said it, that it was the wrong thing to say. 

You froze at that, your insides feeling heavy. “What?” You stopped and looked at him. 

Kirk ran his hand through his hair. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that.” He quickly apologized. 

“But you did. Why?” You frowned. 

“I was trying to be reassuring, but instead I was insensitive. I’m sorry.” He apologized again. 

Sighing, you shrugged. “It happens.” You told him, knowing it wouldn’t be the last time, so there was no use getting worked up.

Kirk bit his lip. “I’m really sorry.” He squeezed your hand. “I’ll see you for the appointment?” 

“Of course.” You gave him a small smile. “By then I’ll forget about you speaking before you think.” You told him jokingly, pecking his cheek.

He pouted and leaned into you. “It’s my downfall.” 

You nodded. “Lord help us if we have a daughter. You’ll be agreeing to whatever she wants.” You chuckled.

“That’s not a lie.” He broke into a grin. 

“Sap.” You teased before kissing the tip of his nose. “Now, Captain, you need to get to the Bridge.”

“Yes, ma’am.” He smiled and patted your backside as you parted ways. Hearing you giggle, he chuckled and started counting down to your appointment. He began imagining names and how they’d look again, distracting himself most of the morning. 

More than once, Uhura or Sulu had to get his attention. They almost sighed in relief when Spock came to take over. “Best wishes for you Captain.” He nodded. 

“Thanks, Spock.” He beamed, spotting you heading towards him. “Ready?” 

You nodded, waving and smiling to Uhura when she gave a thumbs up. “Are you going to cry?” You asked him playfully.

“I’ve only cried maybe once.” He chuckled, but he felt that he might. 

You gave his hand a squeeze. “I won't tell.” 

He laughed. “Bones would.” He swung your hands on the way to MedBay, getting excited as you were taken back right away. “Oh God.” He froze, looking at you. “What if we have twins?” He looked at you with wide eyes. 

Patting his cheek, you shook your head. “I had an ultrasound once already. There’s only one kid in there, mate.”

He almost looked disappointed. “Well, we’ll try again after this one anyway.” He hummed. “It’ll be good to have just one for now.” 

Bones shook his head as he walked in. “You’re not the one delivering them, Jim. Body needs time to heal.” He chuckled. 

“Exactly.” You smiled. “It’s been fairly easy until this point, but I’m not getting my hopes up for the next four months.”

“Wish I could say it gets easier.” Your brother practically lifted you onto the bed. “Any bets on the sex?” 

You chuckled. “I’m hoping for a boy.” Hearing him groan, you grinned. “We know you want a girl.”

Leonard nodded. “Boys are handfuls. Look at Jim.” 

“Hey!” Kirk tossed a random utensil at him. 

You laughed even harder at that. “He has a point.” You stuck your tongue out at him.

“As if you’re not a handful.” Kirk teased, shutting up immediately when Bones began looking. 

Leonard nodded. “And he has a point.” He added.

“Fine. Be like that.” You crossed your arms, huffing playfully. 

“Let’s find out what you’re having, and then we can debate which of you two are worse.” Leonard joked.

You nodded, reaching over for Kirk’s hand as Leonard began the process. “Either way, we’re happy.” Kirk kissed the back of your hand.

Your brother grew focused and stared at the screen that was on the wall. “They’re active.” 

Looking over, you chuckled as you felt them kick where he had the wand. “Are they too active?” You asked, worried he wouldn’t be able to tell. 

He chuckled and shook his head. “Nope, because I believe we can see right about now.” He pointed out. “You’re having a boy!”

Kirk grinned and stood. “A boy!” He kissed you gently. “A baby boy.” He in fact teared up. 

Smiling, you kissed him back. “James Jr.” You chuckled, looking back at the screen.

Leonard huffed playfully. “Now I’m gonna have to side with Jim and say that after this one you’re gonna have to try for a girl.” 

“And you’re the one who didn’t want us together.” You teased him, Kirk helping you sit up minutes later.

“Those were the days.” Leonard smirked. “Pictures have been sent to both your PADD’s.” 

You smiled over at him. “Thanks, Leonard.” You wrapped your arms around him. “You’re gonna be a great uncle.” 

“I’ll try. Someone will have to teach the kid to be serious now and then.” He joked, earning a nudge from both you and Jim. “Alright.” He laughed. “I’ll see you in a couple weeks here.” He ruffled your hair. 

Brushing your hair back down, you slid off the table and let Kirk lead you out of MedBay. You looked over at him and smiled at the look on his face. “Happy?”

“More than.” He smiled wide. “I have never loved anything this much.” He kneeled and cupped your middle. 

You grinned as you looked down at him. “I’d ask you how it feels to know you’ll have a baby boy in a few months, but I’m sure I can guess.”

“It’s going to be great!” He cheered as he stood. “Food time?”

“You’re talking to a pregnant woman. Yes, food time.” You laughed.

He smiled, leaving a hand on your lower back the entire way to the lunch room. The second you walked in, Uhura rushed over. “Tell me!” She grinned.

You smiled at Kirk and both of you said, “It’s a boy!” At the same time. 

She hugged you quickly, happy for you. “This is so exciting!!”

You smiled wide. “Thank you!” You saw Kirk go tell Scotty and probably Spock. “James Jr, actually.” You added. 

“That is so adorable!” She grinned. 

“We can talk more, but I need food.” You laughed.

She smiled and led you over to get some, asking about different things. “Do you want kids?” You asked her curiously.

She thought then shrugged. “Not at the moment. Focusing on my career and all that.” 

You nodded. “My career is over.” You sighed, rubbing your stomach as you looked down at it. “But, he’s worth it.” You smiled over to where Kirk was.

“Awe.” She smiled. “And there’s plenty of jobs to do at home!” She assured. 

“Yeah, well, I have a feeling that his son will be just as much of a handful.” You joked. “I’m hoping to find a house near my parents.” 

“Hopefully once the five years are up, there won’t be as many long term missions.” 

You shrugged. “He loves his job, so it’ll just make the time he’s with us mean more.” You told her, trying to push down the dread that you knew would bubble up.

She nodded. “You’re really strong, then.” She smiled over at Kirk. “Takes a strong woman to deal with him.” 

“Don’t I know it.” You laughed. “Just this morning he put his foot in his mouth.”

“When doesn’t he?” She giggled. “Do I need to make his afternoon hard for him today?”

You pretended to think. “Nah. If he does it again, though…”

“Which he will.” She smirked. 

“Oh yeah.” You laughed, nodding in agreement. You smiled at Kirk from across the room and felt movement in your belly. Uhura quickly came over to feel, making you smile wide. 

Kirk smiled widely, watching you with Uhura, glad that you had such a good friend. Bones came up behind him and clapped him on the back. “So when are you going to tell her the mission has been extended?” 


End file.
